


The secret of us

by Fuuma



Series: No one'll love me as I am { no one but you } [2]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sentimental, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: «Aspettate.»«Cosa?»«Quando sarà il momento, lo capirete, Phillip.»





	The secret of us

«Aspettate.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Quando sarà il momento, lo capirete, Phillip.»  
  
Barnum lo conduce al molo. Non dice altro, ma guarda la baia come chi vi affida un segreto.  
Poi, quando l'orizzonte inghiotte sole, luce, _sguardi_ , come previsto Phillip capisce. Su di loro non rimangono che gl’occhi del cielo e quelli non giudicano, ma tinteggiano d'oro il velluto della volta, come luci scintillanti in un tendone da circo.  
Allora le dita si cercano, si trovano, s’incrociano, unite – le anime, quelle, legate lo sono fin dall’inizio.  
È un unico momento in tutta la giornata: si rivelano, vulnerabili all’amore. _Ed è solo loro_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Storia partecipante al contest La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic indetto da AleDic sul forum di EFP  
> Scritta per la 6° Settimana del Cow-t8 @lande di fandom  
> prompt: Portale di evocazione: Nocturnia - Crepuscolo


End file.
